Ciemna strona logiki
by SamFlynn93
Summary: Powód dla którego Alan uderzył Flynna w epilogu mojego "TRON: Dziedzictwo". Napisane z okazji moich urodzin. UWAGA! TROCHĘ TO DRASTYCZNE.


Ciemna strona logiki.

Był ciepły letni wieczór. Właśnie wracałem z delegacji o dzień wcześniej niż się spodziewałem przez co miałem naprawdę dobry humor. Cieszyłem się również dla tego że moja siedemnastoletnia chrześniaczka nic nie wiedziała o wcześniejszym powrocie przez co miałem niepowtarzalną okazję by zrobić jej niespodziankę. Sam zazwyczaj bardzo trudno było zaskoczyć. Dziewczyna zawsze zdawała się mieć przygotowany scenariusz na prawie każdą okazję ale miałem nadzieje że tym razem będzie inaczej i rolę się odwrócą. Bądź co bądź większość moich siwych włosów na głowię zawdzięczałem jej i naprawdę chciałem się odegrać.

Wiem że było to bardzo dziecinne ale nie po tym co zbiła ostatnio jeszcze jestem w szoku. Kto by pomyślał że zapisując się na kursy w warsztacie uda chłopaka. Cała heca wydała się po jakimś miesiącu gdy przyjechałem ją odebrać z kursów. Zwykle dziewczyna odbierała się sama ale tego dnia padało i nie chciałem żeby zmokła. Gdy wszedłem do warsztatu zobaczyłem moją ukochaną chrześnice w szerokich męskich ciuchach i w bejsbolówce Niksów pod którą schowała swoje włosy. W okuł niech stało kilkoro chłopców w jej wieku i żywo dyskutowali o jakimś rodzaju silników i cylindrów. Zauważyłem również że zwracają się do niej "chłopie". Pierwszą rzeczą jaką pomyślałem było "No tak, to cała Sam". Sekundę później Sam mnie zauważyła, pożegnała z kolegami i podeszła do mnie.

-Wytłumaczę po drodze- powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby i wręcz zaciągnęła mnie do samochodu.

I tak jak obiecała wszystko mi wyjaśniła. Cała ta przebieranka była spowodowana kolorem włosów Sam. Nastolatka uważała że jeśli przyszła by tam jako dziewczyna i to do tego blondynka nikt nie wziął by jej na poważnie. Jakoś nie umiałem zaprzeczyć temu twierdzeniu. Co jak co ale moja chrześniaczka bardzo często spotykała się z tym stereotypem z powodu tego że wygląda jak podręcznikowa blondynka. Zastanawiałem się czy Jordan też miała takie problemy.

Na myśl o matce Sam lekko zakuło mnie w sercu. Może zdarzało mi się w przeszłości mieć dziewczynę ale tylko Jordan na prawdę kochałem. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę tego że byłem zbyt tchórzliwy by zaprosić ją na randkę. Jedyne wspólne wyjścia jakie mieliśmy to wypady większą grupą z kolegami z pracy. I jak na ironie losu stosunkowo szybko zaszła w ciąże z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Oboje byli bardzo szczęśliwi więc postanowiłem nie ingerować. A potem żeby mnie dobić poproszono mnie o bycie drużba i ojcem chrzestnym dziecka. Po mimo bólu jaki wtedy czułem zgodziłem się. Dzięki temu po śmierci pani Flynn mogłem zaopiekować się Sammy.

W końcu dotarłem do domu. Zaparkowałem na podjeździe (garaż był zajęty przez stary motocykl Flynna który Sam próbowała naprawić), chwyciłem torebkę z prezentem i ruszyłem do drzwi. Już przekraczając próg poczułem że atmosfera w domu jest jakaś dziwna.

-Sam!- zawołałem.

Odpowiedział mi jakiś trzask pochodzący z kuchni. Ruszyłem w tamtą stronę. Gdy znalazłem się w kuchni zobaczyłem moją chrześniaczkę klęczącą na podłodze i zbierającą fragmenty pękniętego kubka. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Byłem po prostu przewrażliwiony na jej punkcie.

-Wystraszyłeś mnie- mruknęła Sam. Jej twarz była utkwiona w podłodze. Chyba jednak coś było nie tak.

-Sam, spójrz ma mnie- ukucnąłem przy niej i złapałem ją za ramię.

Dziewczyna uniosła głowę. Zobaczyłem że jej twarz jest bardzo blada a oczy lekko przekrwione.

-Co się stało?- zapytałem szeptem.

-Nic- uśmiechnęła się szeroko- po prostu lubiłam ten kubek. Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś że przyjedziesz szybciej? Gdybym wiedziała zrobiłam bym ci jakiś dobry obiad...- mówiła wesoło.

Mimo że Sam była świetną aktorką nie dałem się oszukać. Była taka jak jej ojciec. Mimo tego że się przyjaźniliśmy uważałem go za zdolnego wesołka. Zmieniło się to dopiero po pogrzebie Jordan. Znalazłem wtedy Kevina grającego na jednym ze swoich automatów i zachowującego jakby nic się nie stało. Zresztą na pogrzebie też się tak zachowywał. Dopiero gdy zacząłem na niego wrzeszczeć że powinien być teraz z córką a nie bawić się w kosmicznego cowboya rozpłakał się, chodź stosowniejszym słowem było by "wyć". Wtedy miedzy szlochami wytłumaczył mi że zachowywał się tak jakby nic się nie stało z powodu Sam. Dziewczynka, jak to określił Flynn, była jeszcze gąsienicą i niezrozumiała za bardzo co się wokół niej dzieje. Więc gdyby widziała go smutnego i zapłakanego też by zaczęła płakać. A skoro jeszcze nie za bardzo rozumie co się stało to lepiej jej tym nie męczyć.

Tamtego dnia zrozumiałem że logika postępowania mojego przyjaciela była o wiele bardziej głębsza i mroczniejsza niż mi się wydawało. I tak samo było z Sam.

-Nie kłam, proszę- usiadłem na podłodze- powiedz co się stało.

Twarz blondynki momentalnie przestała być radosna. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie poważnie i usiadła przy mnie wzdychając ciężko.

-Nie wywinę się z tego?- zapytała.

-Nie- odpowiedziałem.

Dziewczyna znów westchnęła.

-Chciałam się przekonać jak to jest uprawiać seks no i teraz to wiem- odpowiedziała ze znudzeniem w głosie.

_O kurwa..._

-Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz...- złapałem się za głowę- ty... ten...

-Taa... z facetem...

-O Boże... o mój Boże...- tylko to byłem w stanie powiedzieć.

-No wiem, kicha...- westchnęła.

Oddychałem spazmatycznie, prawie dostałem hiperwentylacji. Informacja jaką przekazała mi Sam nie była zaskoczeniem ani szokiem. To był kompletny dramat, chaos i horror. Od kiedy niby Sam interesowała się chłopakami? Przecież bardziej interesowały ją motocykle, komiksy i komputery... niech ja dorwę tylko tego smarkacza który tknął moją córkę!

-Wujku, wszystko w porządku?- blondynka dotknęła mojego ramienia- jesteś na zmianę blady i czerwony. Proszę nie denerwuj się, przecież nic takiego się nie stało...

-Jak to nic takiego? Przecież ty masz dopiero siedemnaście lat...- nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem- kochanie, czy ty się zabezpieczyłaś?

-No pewnie że tak, za kogo mnie masz?- spojrzała na mnie poważnie.

-Tylko się upewniam- powiedziałem spokojnie chodź w środku cały się trząsłem ze złość- chcesz o tym porozmawiać?- zapytałem.

Nieważne jak bardzo mnie to krępowało i jak bardzo byłem wściekły na tego gówniarza musiałem przede wszystkim być odpowiedzialnym rodzicem.

-Nie ma o czym, było beznadziejnie- westchnęła- jedyne co przez to zyskałam to to że się zestresowałam i nie mogłam wczoraj zasnąć.

_Wymyśl coś mądrego Alan. Sam cię teraz potrzebuje._

-Chłopcy w twoim wieku nie za bardzo wiedzą co robić a do tego myślą...

-Ale on był starszy...- zmarszczyła brwi- to był chyba jakiś student...

Myślałem że zaraz zemdleje. Wolałbym już żeby Sam zaczęła skręcać motocykl w salonie.

-Nazwisko i adres- wymamrotałem chowając twarz w dłoniach.

-A niby po co?

-Bo pójdę i gnoja zamorduje!- krzyknąłem. Teraz to cały się trzęsłem.

-Ale ja nie wiem jak się on nazywa. Jak dla mnie to był jedynie obiekt ćwiczebny...

W tamtej chwili miałem ochotę wpełznąć do jakieś dziury i umrzeć.

-Sam... czemu to zrobiłaś?- zapytałem cicho.

-Chciałam spróbować. Wiem że w pismach dla nastolatek piszą że to wyjątkowa sprawa i w ogóle ale tak samo piszą o pierwszym pocałunku. Kiedy się pierwszy raz całowałam to było z przyjacielem. Bardzo go lubiłam ale żadnych fajerwerek z tego nie było. Logiczne wydawało się więc że uprawianie seksu z kimś nieznajomym i doświadczonym będzie przyjemniejsze.

Patrzyłem na nią w szoku. Jak taka młoda dziewczyna mogła tak pomyśleć. Gdzie się podziała cała idę nastoletniej miłości? To rozumowanie było wręcz chore. Potem przypomniały mi się co opowiadała mi kiedyś jej babcia. O tym że Kevin był dziwnym dzieckiem i najczęściej słyszanym od niego słowem było "dlaczego". Według słów Lindy jej syn nie rozumiał otaczającego go świata i wręcz panicznie się go bał jako dzieciak. Z wiekiem strach znikł ale pytania w stylu "dlaczego nosimy skarpetki skoro można od razu zrobić buty które nie obcierały by stopy?" zmieniły się na te odnoszące się podstawowych ludzkich zachowań. Kobieta mówiła również że Sam zachowuje się identycznie jak jej ojciec tylko z tą różnicą że dziewczynka miała kogoś kto odpowie jej na te pytania w jej "języku". Dla przykładu nawet przytoczyła mi historię jak Flynn nauczył Sam wiązać buty. Najpierw przedstawił jej krótką historię buta, sznurówki i skarpetki, potem zapoznał ją z anatomią obuwia oraz technikami sznurowania i na koniec poszedł z nią do sklepu by sama sobie wybrała pierwszą parę butów którą będzie zawiązywać samodzielnie. Ponoć Flynn w tej samej sytuacji jako dziecko odmówił noszenia sznurowanych butów bo jest to bez sensu. Pewnie gdyby ten palant tu był w porę wytłumaczył by jej tą sferę ludzkiego życia i nie doszło by do tej sytuacji.

-Pewnie myślisz że jestem stuknięta- wyszeptała i opuściła głowę.

-Wcale tak nie myślę- zaprzeczyłem błyskawicznie i przytuliłem ją mocno do swojej piersi. Dziewczyna przez moment zesztywniała ale zaraz potem się odprężyła.

Nie wiedziałem za bardzo co teraz zrobić ale wiedziałem że jakoś muszę sobie z tą sytuacją poradzić. Nastolatka nie miała nikogo oprócz mnie. Od strony ojca nie miała już żadnych krewnych, a od matki to już sam nie wiedziałem. Niby rodzice Jordan jeszcze żyją ale jakoś nie ma z nimi kontaktu. Państwo Canas byli ponoć bardzo skłóceni ze swoją córką. Nawet nie było ich na jej ślubie, a na list który wysłałem do nich po śmierci Lindy nie odpowiedzieli. Było mi czasem ciężko samemu ją wychowywać ale to był słodki ciężar. Kochałem ją jak własne dziecko i nic nie było w stanie tego zmienić.

-Sam, nie ważne co inni mówią, ty nie jesteś stuknięta. Po prostu myślisz inaczej niż oni i to ich przeraża- wyjaśniłem spokojnie.

-Ale ty też zrobiłeś przerażoną minę...

-Bo to co zrobiłaś było niebezpieczne i mogła ci się stać krzywda. Nie możesz do tych spraw podchodzić tak bezpłciowo. Powinnaś poczekać na kogoś wyjątkowego kto będzie cię kochał, a ty będziesz kochać jego.

-A skąd będę wiedzieć czy będę go kochać?- spojrzała mi w oczy.

-Dla każdego jest to cecha indywidualna.

-Wiedziałam że to powiesz- oparła głowę na moim ramieniu- dlaczego logika nie rozwiązuje wszystkich problemów? Przecież wtedy było by łatwiej i wszystko miało by sens.

-To dlatego że ludzie nie są ani logiczni ani sensowni. Tak po prostu jest i już.

-Może masz rację... a i tak ta wczorajsza akcja była lepsza od pierwotnego założenia. Nie pytaj, po prostu uznałam że to nieetyczne...

-Dobrze- uśmiechnąłem się- a teraz wstańmy, za stary jestem żeby siedzieć na zimnej podłodze.

Gdy wstaliśmy Sam uśmiechnęła się do mnie (tym razem szczerze) i powiedziała:

-Na pewno jesteś głodny po podróży, zaraz coś ugotuje- skierowała się w stronę lodówki ale złapałem ją za ramię.

-A może zamówimy chińszczyznę, a potem opychając się lodami zrobimy sobie maraton Powrotu do przeszłości?- zapytałem.

-Zamówimy słodko- kwaśnego kraba?- zapytała z nadzieją.

Zachichotałem. Przeważnie jedliśmy domowe obiady które sama gotowała (chwała Bogu dziewczyna gotowała równie dobrze co jej babcia), a w mojej szafie zawsze wisiały świeże, pachnące i wyprasowane koszule. Zaczęła się tak zachowywać kilka dni po tym jak wprowadziła się do mnie. Pytanie "Czemu tak robisz?" zbywała swoim "Bo tak chce". Podsumowując: Sam była fanką domowych posiłków ale jeśli chodziło o słodko- kwaśnego kraba dostawała małej obsesji.

-No pewnie- odpowiedziałem po czym przypominało mi się o prezencie- to dla ciebie- wręczyłem jej papierową torbę.

-Dziękuję- wzięła torbę i wyjęła jej zawartość. Z satysfakcją zobaczyłem jej wielki uśmiech rozciągający się od ucha do ucha.

-Kiedy tylko ją zobaczyłem pomyślałem o tobie- powiedziałem do dziewczyny trzymającej w dłoniach czarną, damską skórzana kurtkę z białą liczbą 89 na plecach.

Liczba osiemdziesiąt dziewięć była dla niej swego rodzaju talizmanem. Wiała go wszędzie gdzie się dało. Na koszulkach, na zeszytach, na plecaku i przy breloczku od kluczy.

-Jest wspaniała, dziękuje- ubrała kurtkę i poszła zamówić naszą chińszczyznę.

Parzyłem przez chwilę na drzwi w których zniknęła blondynka. Zastanawiałem się czy gdyby Flynn nie zniknął też by doszło do tego strasznego wydarzenia. Czy Sam potraktowała by swój pierwszy raz jako swego rodzaju eksperyment i czy mówiła by o tym wszystkim jak o pogodzie. Czy by nie odrzuciła uczuć na rzecz chłodnej logiki.

_Flynn, w dniu w którym znów cię zobaczę obiecuje ci że dam ci w pysk. Przywalę ci najmocniej jak potrafię za to co jej zrobiłeś i za to czego nie dopilnowałeś._

Po chwili zadumy wyjąłem z szafki pod zlewem szufelkę oraz zmiotkę i zacząłem usuwać z podłogi szczątki kubka.

_Sam, tak bardzo chciałbym rozumieć twój język..._


End file.
